Advances in computing and networking technology have made new forms of media content possible. For example, virtual reality media content is available that immerses viewers (or “users”) into interactive virtual reality worlds that the users may experience by directing their attention to any of a variety of things being presented in the virtual reality world at the same time. At any time during the presentation of the virtual reality media content, a user experiencing the virtual reality media content may look around the virtual reality world in any direction with respect to both a horizontal dimension (e.g., forward, backward, left, right, etc.) as well as a vertical dimension (e.g., up, down, etc.), giving the user a sense that he or she is actually present in and experiencing the virtual reality world from a particular viewpoint within the virtual reality world.
In some examples, a virtual reality media provider may provide virtual reality content that includes a virtual reality world by transmitting, by way of a network, data representative of the virtual reality world to a client computing device being used by a user to experience the virtual reality world. To this end, the virtual reality media provider implements a server system that performs processing to construct a three-dimensional (“3D”) model of the virtual reality world, and to package and transmit data representative of the constructed 3D model of the virtual reality world.